


It's Like a Box of Chocolates

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fuckurt Week 2013 Day 6: Fuckurt+1</p><p>*not a fuckurt+1 in the sense that they add someone to their relationship but in the sense that they interact with someone*</p><p>Set in the fall of 2013 after the boys from ‘The Person Falling Here is Me’ have gone off to LA together.</p><p> </p><p>My many thanks to nubianamy for giving it her critical eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

The first time Cooper Anderson remembers seeing one of them is in early September.  He is about to walk into a Quizno’s near his apartment one evening when he spots two young guys who look eerily familiar.  They are both wearing white tank tops with the words “PH Pool Cleaning” in blue-green letters across the chest. The one with the mohawk especially stands out in Cooper’s mind, but he just can’t place them.  

They are walking together, the taller, broader guy’s arm slung around the mowhawk’s shoulders.  Taller guy is carrying a bag of food and sipping a drink while mowhawk guy holds a drink tray with two drinks.  Cooper can’t hear their hushed conversation apart from an exclamation of “Dork” from the mohawk, but they seem cozy enough and it makes Cooper miss his brother.   _I should call Blainey tonight_ , he thinks to himself as he watches the two of them climb into a jeep and drive away singing along to something loud on the radio.

 

* * *

 

The second time, Cooper is in a dressing room at Fred Segal trying on clothes when he hears a voice he immediately recognizes.  

 

“This jacket is just what I have been looking for.  Can we just remove the tags once I purchase it and I’ll wear it out.”

 

That all-but-unmistakable voice _definitely_ belongs to his younger brother’s ex-boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.  Cooper quickly struggles to get into a pair of jeans and a shirt before he throws the door open and looks around for the voice.  He hasn’t even fastened the button or fly of the pants, and his loafers are kicked off in the corner of the dressing room, but Cooper has apparently still taken too much time because Kurt Hummel is nowhere to be seen.  

 

 _Maybe it wasn’t Kurt_ , Cooper thinks to himself as he fastens his pants, tucks in his tee shirt and slips into his loafers before gathering the items he intends on purchasing and making his way to the counter.  Last Cooper had heard, Kurt was off to New York (NYADA hopefully) with the annoying, loud Jewish girl and her boyfriend, who was also somehow related to Kurt but Cooper can’t remember quite how... a cousin, maybe?

 

* * *

 

The third time Cooper is on an escalator, descending to the subway, and he is almost positive the lithe figure standing on the subway platform is Kurt Hummel. Kurt has changed very little from the last time Cooper saw him, months ago. The pale skin, dark hair and small frame of Kurt are in stark contrast to his traveling companion.  Cooper studies the man with his hand clutching Kurt’s.  He is taller than Kurt (even though Kurt has sprouted in height since the days when Kurt and Blaine were _‘just friends’_ ), with an impressive stance and the typical California sun-kissed skin and hair.  They are looking up at the signs announcing the next train arriving.

 

Cooper wants to dash down to verify that it is Kurt, but before he can squeeze through the crowd on the escalator, another train has arrived and they slip through the doors.  Finally, on the platform, Cooper dashes to the doorway of the crowded train onto which Kurt had just disappeared, only to see Kurt’s companion claim one of the few seats.  Cooper watches as Kurt scowls before the other man pulls him onto his lap, and the melodic sound of Kurt’s laughter drifts to Cooper’s ears as the doors slide closed and the train speeds away.  Cooper wonders why Blaine has never mentioned that Kurt is in Los Angeles.  The only reason that really makes any sense is that this is a new development since the break up and that Blaine himself doesn’t know.  

 

* * *

 

It’s Halloween 2013, and Cooper is at the West Hollywood Halloween Night Costume Carnival.  At Blaine’s suggestion, Cooper dressed as Iron Man; he has convinced a couple of his buddies to come as other heroes from the Avengers franchise and his date is dressed as Pepper Potts.  Cooper almost literally bumps into Kurt, who is dressed as Dracula, his dark hair slicked back and his pale skin almost glowing in the night.  He’s wearing a pair of fangs and is dressed mostly in black with an amazing black cape that is lined on the inside in blood red.  

 

Cooper pulls up his mask and smiles.  “Hello, stranger,” he says as he catches Kurt’s piercing eyes.  Cooper notices a small flash of discomfort before Kurt grins slightly and reaches out a hand.  

 

“Well, if it isn’t the more handsome of the Anderson brothers,” Kurt says with a chuckle.  

 

Cooper takes the comment in stride; his little brother did by all accounts cheat on Kurt and break his heart.  “I won’t tell Blaine you said that,” he jokes back.  Cooper knows there is no chance for reconciliation; Blaine is still with Sebastian, after all, and claims to be quite happy and in love again.  He is prospering back at Dalton and Sebastian and Blaine are the _“dream team”_ of the Warblers.  

 

Kurt waves a hand dismissively at Cooper.  “Blaine already knows,” he says with a shrug.

 

Cooper can’t help but throw his head back and laugh for a second.  When he looks back, two zombies are walking over towards them, their arms outstretched and mumbling something about brains.  Cooper watches as Kurt’s face instantly lights up and Cooper recognizes, despite the makeup, zombie #1 as Kurt’s companion on the subway.  When Cooper notices the mowhawk zombie #2 is sporting, his eyes widen as he realizes that zombie #1 is also the taller, broader guy from Quizno’s.  

 

Cooper watches in fascination as the zombie brothers move to either side of Kurt and make to attack his neck.  Kurt in turn tilts his head back, giving the men more room to work.  

 

“I thought the neck biting was part of my costume’s character,” Kurt scolds as he tugs their heads away from him.  Cooper realizes Kurt is looking at him and he attempts a smile.   Kurt giggles this time, “Boys, I think we may have broken Cooper Anderson.”

 

“Anderson?” Zombie #2 all but snarls, “as in--”

 

“Mmhmmm,” Kurt nods.  “Please excuse my manners, Cooper.  You might remember from your trip to McKinley, my brother, Finn Hudson.”

 

Cooper feels like his eyes just might pop out of his head as he combines what Kurt has said with what he has seen.  

 

“KK,” Cooper hears zombie Finn say, “you’ve got to stop introducing me like that.  It freaks people out.”  Finn extends a hand to Cooper and Cooper shakes it.  “We’re only step-brothers, really, and we were kind of together before --”  Finn stops himself with a hand over his mouth.

 

Cooper watches as Kurt’s eyes widen for an instant before he collects himself to speak again.  “What Finn was saying is that he politely tolerated my huge crush on him back before our parents got married.” Kurt shrugs as if it is no big deal.  Then he turns to Mohawk Zombie.  “This is Noah _‘Puck’_ Puckerman, Finn’s best friend.”

 

Cooper reaches out to shake zombie Puck’s hand as he grunts, “What’s up, dude?”

 

Cooper shrugs, “I’m just kind of surprised to find you here in Los Angeles, Kurt.  I thought New York was your big after high school plan.”

 

Kurt looks contemplative for a moment as he taps his forefinger to the edge of his nose.  “A lot of things changed at the end of high school.  My going to New York was one of them.”

 

Cooper just nods along because he understands what Kurt is saying.  “Well, you look good, Kurt.  Things are going well out here for you?” Cooper waits for a response while Kurt hesitates.  Cooper suspects that yes, it might be weird for him to be asking these types of questions about his brother’s ex-boyfriend but before Cooper can open his mouth again Kurt is speaking,  

 

“I’m doing great, actually.  It’s almost surprising really how wonderful things are right now.” He gives him a genuine smile as he wraps an arm around the waist of both Finn and Puck.  The boys in turn, Cooper notices, each throw an arm over Kurt’s shoulders and smile at each other.  

 

Cooper feels his face flush a little as he ducks his head.  He knows he has no right to ask the next question, but he does anyway because the curiosity is killing him.  “And you are seeing someone?”

 

Cooper sees an annoyed look flash over the faces of the men on either side of Kurt but Kurt’s words come quickly and soften their expressions.  “I am and I’m very happy— all of us, we’re very happy.  I’ve more than made my peace with what happened with me and Blaine.  I don’t harbour any ill feelings towards him, nor Sebastian for that matter, about what they did.  Not anymore; not when I know I wouldn’t have this without it.”

 

Cooper watches in amusement as Puck slaps Finn’s shoulder. “ _Dork_ , we should send him, like, chocolates or something to thank him.”  Kurt laughs at this and Cooper tries not to laugh as well.  

 

“Do you think I could get a picture of the three of you?”  Cooper asks.  “I don’t think Blainey will believe me otherwise, that I ran into you.”

 

Puck snickers the moment Cooper says ‘Blainey,’ and Kurt quickly begins to nod his approval to the request.  But then Cooper notices Finn has cupped the side of Kurt’s face and turned it to look at him.  His hand slides down Kurt’s cheek and Finn hooks a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look at him.  “KK” he says softly, tenderly, “you don’t owe him anything.”  Kurt’s eyes close and Cooper feels like he is spying on the most intimate of moments and so he tears his eyes away.  

 

“I know,” Cooper hears Kurt’s breathy reply and then the sound of two pairs of lips meeting.  Cooper studies his shoes until he hears a couple of contented sighs and a laugh from Puck.  Cooper pulls out his phone to take a picture, just as he is about to snap it though, both Finn and Puck lean in and kiss Kurt on the cheek.  The resulting picture shows an amused but surprised Kurt being kissed by two men, but between the profiles and the makeup, it is hard to make out who they are.  

 

“Boys,” Cooper admonishes with a chuckle, “let’s try that again.”  The second photo is better, with Finn and Puck each leaning on top of Kurt’s head.  “Here Kurt, let me send these to you.” Cooper opens a new text box and passes the phone over so Kurt can enter his number.  Kurt’s phone soon beeps twice with his text alert.   

 

When Coop looks up, he spots his date waving at him frantically.  “I better go, my friends are waiting.”  Cooper nods in their direction.  “It was great running into you Kurt; and nice to meet you again, Finn, Puck.  You boys take care of each other, ok?”  

 

* * *

 

Late the next afternoon, Cooper phones Blaine.  He waits while the phone rings and finally a breathless Blaine answers.

 

“Coop, is that you?”

 

“Hello to you too, Blainey.  Am I interrupting?”

 

“Nah, we just finished up a Warblers practice.  What’s up?  How’s Los Angeles?”

 

“That’s kind of why I called.  I ran into a couple of friends’ of yours last night at a Halloween party.”  Cooper pauses, unsure exactly how to continue.  “I saw Kurt.”

 

Blaine is surprised.  “Kurt’s in L.A.?”

 

“Apparently, yes.  And he wasn’t alone.  I saw him with... um, I think his name was Puck.  Dark skin, Mohawk?”

 

“Well, that is odd,” Blaine muses.  “It was probably just an accident or a coincidence- Kurt and Puck are not really friends.”

 

“They weren’t alone, Blainey.  They were with Finn.”

 

Cooper can hear his smile across the phone.  “Well, that makes more sense now.  Finn and Puck are best friends, and Finn is Kurt’s brother, so... yeah, ok, that sounds reasonable.”

 

“They’re step-brothers, right?”  Cooper asks because Blaine only said brother, the same way Kurt had.  

 

“Yeah, they’re just related by marriage.  But they are super close, even closer than you and me.  It would almost be weird, but it isn’t.”  Blaine starts chuckling on the other end of the phone.  “Kurt actually set their parents up in an attempt to get closer to Finn, despite the fact that Finn is straight.”  

  

Cooper laughs now too because obviously things are different.  

 

“Did he—I mean, Kurt, was he...”  Blaine hesitates.  “Is he ok?”

 

“Yeah, I think he is, sport,” Cooper responds.   “He seems very happy and he told me in no uncertain terms that he is no longer upset with what happened between you guys.  He’s moved on and---” Cooper is interrupted by something happening on the other end of the phone.  

 

“Just a second Cooper, Seb is _freaking out_ about something here,” Blaine explains.  

 

Cooper tries to listen to what is going on, but most of the conversation is muffled but he knows Blaine will tell him all about it in a minute.  

 

Blaine is laughing when he comes back to the phone.  “Well, that was odd,” he says.  “Sebastian just got a box of chocolates delivered to Warblers practice, addressed to _Sebastian and Blaine Warbler_ …”

 

Cooper cuts off Blaine with his own laughter.  

 

“Wait, it gets better.  They’re from Finn and Puck.  What a coincidence that you ran into them last night and they sent us chocolates.   _Why_ would they send us chocolates?  That is _so_ weird.  But they are good chocolates.”  

 

Blaine is quiet for a moment and Cooper doesn’t push the conversation because he isn’t sure how to bring up the rest.  

 

Cooper hears Blaine take a deep breath on the other end of the line.  “Was he there with someone?  I mean, did he say if he is dating?”

 

Coopers voice makes his voice soft and caring when he responds.  “Yeah, he is,  Blainey.  And he is happy.  I’ve got a couple of pictures I could send you.”

 

“Sure, Coop,” Blaine replies.  “I’m glad he’s moved on.  He deserves to be happy too.”

 

“Ok, they’re sent.”  Cooper hears a sharp intake of breath and it feels like forever before Blaine says anything.  

 

“ _Wow_.  Kurt is dating Puck?  Or, _oh my god_ , is he with Finn?”  Blaine asks.

 

“Uhm, _both_ I think?” Cooper replies.  “They didn’t give me details, but it seems like they are all dating each other.  I’ve seen Finn and Puck out together, I’ve also seen Finn and Kurt out together too.”

 

“Well...”  Blaine clears his throat. “I guess the box of chocolates makes a little more sense now.”

 


	2. Worth All The Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Puck and Finn after they run into Cooper Anderson at the Halloween Party in LA fall 2013. Some Kurt/Finn back story and boys loving boys.
> 
> *mentions quite a few of the canon cast at some point or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.

Kurt leads them up the stairs to their tiny apartment, digging in his pockets for the keys. Puck’s hands are on Kurt’s hips and Finn is behind Puck, his fingers hooked through the belt loops at the back of his zombified jeans. They are singing Thriller (badly) under their breath. Kurt swings the door open and allows the other two men to tumble in before him. “Zombie costumes off and straight into the bathroom so I can get that crap off your skin” Kurt orders.

Puck and Finn do as Kurt instructs and shed their costumes just outside of the bathroom. It is a tiny bathroom,a tiny appartment, but Puck flips down the lid on the toilet and sits down in just his boxer briefs and undershirt. When Finn joins him, similarily unclothed, he stands in front of the vanity. Kurt stops in the ‘living room’ and takes off his Vampire cape, his white dress shirt and black trousers and lays them over the back of the couch before moving to the door of the bathroom, clad in his briefs and an undershirt. Kurt clears his throat and Finn turns to look at him and smiles before stepping aside. Kurt steps into the crowded bathroom and searches through a couple of the vanity drawers before assembling a couple of bottles of lotions, a face cloth and some moist towelettes. 

“You first Finn?” Kurt asks and Finn nods. It makes sense since he is the closest to Kurt at the moment. Finn places his hands on Kurt’s waist and lifts him effortlessly onto the bathroom counter. Kurt opens one of the jars and let’s Finn sniff at the contents before Finn nods and closes his eyes. Kurt proceeds to slather the white cream all over Finn’s zombified face. Puck looks at the two of them, how easy they interact and although this is not something 'they' do together, obviously Finn and Kurt are somehow in familiar waters.

“The two of you do this often?” Puck smirks. “How’d I not know you like to wear makeup Finnessa.”

Finn, his eyes still closed, sticks out his tongue at Puck. “Dork” he mutters, trying not to scrunch his face.

Kurt rests his forehead against Finn’s shoulder as he giggles and tries not to get any of the mess on Finn’s face in his hair. “We may have done this a time or two before” he shrugs at Puck.

“Dude” Puck exclaims softly as realization sets in, “the Kiss makeup.”

“Uh, no” Kurt swiftly responds. “I offered, but Finn freaked out on me.” They watch as Finn’s shoulders sag with regret at how he had once treated Kurt. Kurt reaches out and rubs one of Finn’s arms comfortingly, “but he more than made it up to me the next day in that red vinyl mess.”

Puck snorts as Kurt remembers the looks on Karofsky and Azimio’s faces when the whole glee club had suddenly shown up in his (and Finn’s) defense, decked to the nines in Kiss and Gaga attire. ‘The freak hive’ Azimio had dubbed them all. It was true though, for the better part of their time with the New Directions, it was what had made them all freaks but they were freaks together and that was all that mattered most days.

As Kurt finishes wiping across and around Finn’s mouth, he speaks. “Remember junior year, the championship game and the Zombie halftime show?” 

“Yeah” Puck responds.

“Kurt helped me then with the Zombie makeup too.”

“Oh God!” Kurt exclaims. “I was at the game with Carole, Dad and Blaine. I have to say, I was so impressed with the girls, with their conviction to stand up and help you guys anyway they could. And the half time show was just amazing. Even Blaine went rushing back to Dalton, to the Warbler council imploring them to step up the practices and numbers for Regionals- but that’s not the point” Kurt shakes his head as he tries to get back on topic. “I get this text from Finn. ‘Need help w/zombie face’. So I text back ‘now’ about ready to get up and go down to the locker room even though it is the last place I want to be. But Finn saves me and texts ‘after game-@home’. So even though I arrived at the game with Blaine, I sent him back to Dalton, alone, knowing he was going to go to the Warbler council right away, and I waited for Finn and he drove me home since it was the weekend anyway.”

“We’d just moved into the new house and Kurt had that little mini bathroom off his room, you know, so we just went straight into there and he hopped up on the counter just like this and took of my Zombie face that night too, mostly like this. Although, I was still in my football gear not my underwear” Finn continues.

“And I had changed into a pair of old pyjamas too, before we started” Kurt says. “I don’t think Finn would have let me near him in just my underwear- yet.”

“Like that pyjama top was any better KK” Finn groans.

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Wha--what do you mean Finn?”

“That top, it had that wide opening, and it kept slipping off your shoulders. It was so distracting. I kept catching these glimpses of all this pale skin and little patches of freckles” Finn explains as brings his fingers up to trace imaginary patterns into Kurt’s shoulders tracing from freckle to freckle. “I remember thinking ‘someone, soon, is going to get to taste those freckles with his tongue and mark that perfect skin’.”

Puck moans audibly from his spot in the room and Kurt looks over at him and catches Puck palming himself through his briefs. “Bet you didn’t think it’d ever get to be you or me huh Hudson?”

“God no” Finn swears. “It was all I could do though to wait until I was in the shower later to jerk off though. Not that it helped much.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to groan this time. “Was that why you came into my room that night?”

“No- not entirely. I mean yeah, I went to sleep and I like couldn’t stop thinking about it-- about you-- but really I was also thinking that I was so distracted by the time you had finished my face that I probably had all but raced out of there for the shower without really thanking you” Finn sighed. “And that was sucky of me, because you did a really great thing for me and I like took advantage.”

Kurt finished wiping Finn’s now clean face with a damp face cloth and pressed their lips together. “It’s ok. I just never knew—despite, everything, I didn’t realize.”

“So how many times had that happened then?” Puck asks.

“The makeup? There was that time and all of the glee competitions after that except the time Kurt was with the Warblers. And I used to sit on his bed and watch him do his nightly face routine sometimes and we would just talk and maybe, sometimes I would let him try his face creams on my face too.”

“No, dork- I mean, how many times had the crawling into bed together and getting each other off, how many times had that happened before the zombie incident?”

Finn’s face flushed red, “oh that!”

“Hmmm, maybe a handful- there was the first time, near the end of sophmore year” Kurt says as he looks off toward Puck, trying to recall the beginnings of his ‘not a relationship’ with Finn. “Uh, maybe one time before the wedding, then there was the morning after the wedding, once during that disastrous Christmas season and then the Zombie incident” Kurt rattles off.

Puck raises an eyebrow. “The morning after the wedding?”

Kurt laughs. “I came out of the bathroom that night, after washing my face, brushing my teeth and doing my nightly moisturizing routine and Finn was in his boxers and a tee shirt and all but passed out on my bed.”

“Hey, it’s so much bigger and comfier than mine. Cleaner too- usually.”

“I tried to wake him up and get him over to his bed, but he wouldn’t budge. And I wasn’t about to sleep in his bed or on the couch, I was just as tired as he was what with everything going on at school and planning the wedding. So I told him he had until the count of 5 to get up or I was crawling into bed with him” Kurt explains.

“It wasn’t like Mom and Burt or anyone else for that matter, was going to catch us in bed together, so I didn’t see a reason to move.”

“So then Finn starts mumbling ‘kay, kay’, ‘s ok Kurt’ and I got into bed with him. I was woken up way too early the next morning when this one decided to spoon me tightly.”

Finn chuckled, “It was like amazing dude, to wake up in bed with someone. But I couldn’t help it when I pulled him up against me, it was just the best feeling ever. And then Kurt moaned ‘Please Finn’ and moved my hand from his hip to palm him through his pyjama’s. It was so hot and so wrong all at the same time, but the only thing I could think of was the noises Kurt was making and how incredible it was making me feel.”

Kurt’s cheeks flush as Finn continues their story. “We both fell back asleep and when I woke up and cleaned myself up I wrote Finn a note and left it on the side of the bed I had slept on, telling him to clean up and come up stairs so I could make brunch for us. I signed it ‘KK’ because I thought he was calling me that the night before when I tried to wake him up. I was glad I woke up first because I wasn’t sure if Finn really remembered waking up earlier, despite what we had done, and I didn’t know if he remembered falling asleep on my bed and I was not looking forward to him freaking out about that if he didn’t.”

“But I didn’t freak out-not at all Kurt” Finn says gently. “I still have that note too, even though I wasn’t trying to call you KK at the time but it kind of stuck after that.”

“What? You still have the note?”

“Mmmhum” murmurs Finn. “After Mom made us those little photo albums from the wedding, I tucked it in behind a picture of you and I dancing.”

“You are such a sap Hudson” Puck scoffs. Kurt reaches forward and kisses Finn passionately.

When Kurt pulls away from the kiss, Finn steps towards Puck and pulls him up into an equally passionate kiss, managing to get some more Zombie makeup on himself in the process but not caring. “You love me this way” Finn whispers with his forehead resting against Puck’s. “I still have that letter you wrote me after the truth came out about Beth too. It’s paper clipped into my freshman Thunderclap, to that picture of you and I when we made varsity for football.”

Finn lets go of Puck, turns on the shower and shucks the rest of his clothes, “I’m gonna take a quick shower, while you clean up Puck.”

After Finn steps into the shower, Puck moves to the space between Kurt’s legs. “Hi Noah” Kurt says as he pulls him close.

“Hey babe, how’re you doing?” Puck asks.

“I’m good. Tell me which of these creams you want me to use ok?” Kurt holds up three jars with the lids off for Puck to sniff and touch.

“This one” Puck says as he taps the middle jar. “You sure you’re ok babe? I’m not sure how I would react running into a family member of my ex.”

Kurt audibly sighs. “Cooper Anderson was definitely not on my list of people I was expecting to cross paths with tonight, although I guess I should have considered we might run into him since he lives out here too.” Kurt stops and rubs more cream into Puck’s face. “But Cooper has always been decent to me so no that is not really bothering me. But I have no doubt that he will tell Blaine I am out here in LA- that we are out here in LA. He’ll probably even send him those pictures, I am sure that is what they are for, not for him.”

Puck nods as Kurt begins using the moist towelettes to wipe away the cream in circular strokes. “Yeah I wasn’t under the impression those pictures were for anyone but ‘Blainey’” Puck snickers. “Are you ok with Blaine knowing you are out here, with us?”

“Yeah, no that is fine. I don’t really care what Blaine knows or thinks about what I am doing out here- it’s not really his business and I’m not ashamed of what I am doing or who I am doing it with” Kurt explains. “It’s just-” Kurt shakes his head, “it’s just the thing with me and Finn. I feel like we don’t owe anyone any explanations about what we were doing before Key West, but some people, like Blaine, might feel like they are entitled to an explanation. And Finn, God, he just tries so damn hard to make sure everyone likes him and to be the good guy. I don’t want Blaine to figure anything out and come after Finn is all.”

Puck opens one eye to look at Kurt. “Do you really think Blaine might figure it out? And even if he did, do you think he’d attack Finn somehow? I mean I might not have been his biggest fan, but he didn’t seem like that kind of a dick.”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “No, you’re right, Blaine probably wouldn’t figure it out and even if he did, he wouldn’t say anything. That is the Blaine I knew, but you know, sometimes I can’t help but wonder how well Blaine and I really knew each other considering how we fell apart.”

“I still think Hudson and I should send Blaine and Sebastian a box of chocolates or something. Things definitely worked out in our favour on that one. Although it sucks that you got caught in the cross fire” Puck laments.

Kurt snorts as he wrings out the washcloth. “I was upset, sure, I mean I was blindsided by it. But things worked out for the best in the end. I don’t even want to think where we’d all be right now if it wasn’t for that. I guess I’d still be in Lima with Blaine, Finn would probably be in New York with Rachel, having gone back to her at some point over the summer, and you’d be here in LA alone” Kurt surmises.

Puck shakes his head. “Uh- no! Sure I might be here in LA, but Finn would not be in New York with Rachel. He’d be in Lima with you or in New York with you. Finn going to New York was never about Rachel, not really, it was about you. I even called him on it in Key West.”

Finn sticks his head out the shower, “it’s true dude. I mean I loved Rachel but my wanting to be in New York was as much about wanting to still be near you as much as it was about me wanting to be near her, if not more so.”

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink as he wipes the warm, damp cloth over Puck’s face and Finn turns off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel off the rack and rubbing at his head before drying off. When Kurt finishes wiping Puck’s face he leans in to kiss him.

Kurt looks over at Finn, a towel wrapped around his waist, “Can you hang up my cape, shirt and pants in one of the dry clean bags and hang it in the closet by the door so I can take it to be cleaned tomorrow?”

“Sure” Finn nods as he squeezes past Puck and Kurt, pressing up against Puck’s back for just a brief moment. “Don’t be too long in the shower Dork” he whispers into Puck’s ear.

While Finn is taking care of Kurt’s costume, Puck grabs another towel and hangs it on the rack. He turns back to Kurt. “So if Finn has been calling you KK since the wedding, how did I not hear it before Key West?”

Finn pokes his head back into the bathroom, “oh no, KK was just another thing we didn’t talk about, and I never called Kurt that unless it was just him and I, alone, in his room—until Key West.”

Kurt giggles, “Except that one time…”

Finn let’s his head drop back and groans. “Oh yeah, junior prom!” Finn chuckles, “in front of Blaine even.”

Kurt pulls Puck closer to them before resting his head against Finn’s shoulder. “You were sitting on the couch with your tux jacket off, your shirt mostly undone, the bow tie loose around your neck and you took one look at me when we came in and you just stood up and came over and hugged me and called me KK”

“I caught it though, and I kept saying ok, ok, ok it’s gonna be ok over and over again while Blaine told me what happened” Finn explains. “I guess I was not supposed to be at junior prom because if I hadn’t gotten kicked out for decking Jesse St Jackass I would have decked Dave for ditching you like that.”

Puck starts laughing. “Imagine if any of the other candidates for Prom King had been named King instead of Karofsky.”

“Who…” Kurt looks at Puck and then starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Finn asks as he tries to remember who the other candidates were. 

Kurt lightly smacks Finn in the shoulder. “You and Puck were two of the other nominees for Prom King.” Kurt looks at Finn seriously, “You have danced with me if they had named you King, right?”

“Of course I would have. Besides everyone in Glee club would have hated me if I pulled a Dave” Finn muses.

“What about you, Puck? Would you have danced with Prom Queen me if you were King?” Kurt asks.

“Hell yes!” Puck exclaims as he leans in and kisses Kurt. “You were totally badass in that kilt and crown.”

Finn looks at Kurt, “Told you that kilt was awesome.”

Kurt sighs, “Blaine was amazing that night.”

“Ewww” Puck shivers at the thought.

“Oh- oh, I don’t mean like that Puck!” Kurt exclaims as he reaches out to smack his arm lightly. “I mean at the dance, stepping in to dance with me, not letting it ruin my night even though he hadn’t really wanted to go in the first place.”

“Oh, so there was no fun after prom then” Puck says.

“Well, not exactly” Kurt begins. “Dad and Carole were home so it’s not like Blaine could have stayed unless I snuck him back in after he left.”

“Dude!” Finn exclaims. “That would have been messed up if you snuck Blaine in later, especially when I came into your room after mom and Burt were asleep.”

Puck laughs, “I should have known.”

Kurt shakes his head. “That would not have been a good thing, you’re right Finn.”

“I better get in that shower if we are going to get any sleep tonight” Puck says as he starts the shower, takes off his little remaining clothes and steps in.

Kurt opens his arms and Finn steps into them again, “It’s a very good thing you came to my room that night, I was actually about to text you when you showed up.”

“Really?” Finn asks eyes wide, “it’s just, I knew you were still upset about the whole Prom Queen thing, and you were always there for me when I was upset about things so I thought least I could do was return the favour.”

“I know” Kurt says as he closes his eyes and leans into Finn. “That was the first night, that I really wanted to kiss you but didn’t.”

Finn presses his lips to Kurt’s once before he starts trailing open mouthed, wet kisses to Kurt’s jaw, down his neck, across his collar bones. “I don’t think I can explain it, but I feel like that would have made things too hard KK. Senior year would have sucked hard core then and who knows if we’d be here in this place right now. Things happen for a reason right?”

“Mmmhmm” Kurt nods. “Care to help me clean my face while Puck is in the shower? You’ve watched me enough times.”

“Yeah, I can do that- just-- tell me what to do.”

“Put the cloth in the warm water and then wring it out and gently massage my face with it. Then use the same cream I used on your face and rub it in circular motions around my face, avoiding my eyes and mouth. Then wipe away the excess with the moist towelettes and finish with the warm cloth again. I’ll put on my moisturizers after I get out of the shower.”

Finn follows Kurt’s instructions to the ‘t’and by the time he finishes, Puck is out of the shower, mostly dry, with a towel slung low on his hips. Puck lifts Kurt off the counter as Finn grabs another towel and hands it to Kurt. Kurt hangs the towel on the rack, turns on the water and sheds his clothes as Puck and Finn exit the bathroom.

Kurt showers quickly, not bothering to shampoo or condition his hair before he steps out and towels his hair mostly dry. He runs his fingers through it before he starts drying off and then steps over to the sink where he applies a thin layer of moisturizer to his face and then another all over his body. Kurt slings his towel across his hips and bends over to pick up the discarded underwear on the floor, taking it to the laundry basket in the bedroom.

Kurt is not surprised to enter the bedroom and find Finn and Puck already kissing lazily on the bed stretched out side by side, towels still lazily tucked around their waists. They are incredibly beautiful together and Kurt takes a moment to admire them. Their days in the sun have colored Finn and he is golden against Puck’s bronzed skin. The two of them also spend time between customers at the gym or at local parks trying to find pick up games of the sports that used to occupy their time in high school in order to keep in shape. Perhaps it is because he sees them unclothed so much now, but Kurt thinks they are both more defined now than they were then. Finn has even gotten more comfortable in his skin, no longer timid about being shirtless or wearing clothes a little more fitted.

Kurt realizes he must have been staring for a few moments because he looks up to see Finn and Puck have stopped kissing and are now staring at him. “See something you like Babe?” Puck smirks as Finn shifts on the bed, and pats the spot he vacated for Kurt. Kurt crawls up onto the bed, first stretching out over Puck to kiss him while Finn trails his fingers up and down Kurt’s back.

Kurt pulls back from Puck, looking from one to the other, “just admiring the beautiful boys in my bed”. Kurt leans in to kiss Finn, softly, slowly working their way from tender to dirty. Kurt feels Puck shift on the bed before the shell of his ear is mapped by Puck’s tongue. Kurt moans into his kiss with Finn, which causes Finn to pull away and Kurt watches as Finn’s eyes meet Puck’s over his shoulder.

Kurt sees Finn swallow and his tongue darts out to lick over his lips. Kurt hears Puck’s voice, low and lusty in his ear. “I think Kurt should fuck you Finn, but first, I want you inside of me.” Kurt shivers, not only from the suggestion, but also from the warmth of Puck’s breath on his skin.

Finn collapses back onto the bed, his eyes closing, “oh hell” he moans. “You're going to kill me.”

Puck chuckles, “not at all.” Puck moves to straddle Finn, grinding against him slightly as his towel falls away. Kurt giggles as Finn begins to whimper under Puck. Puck leans in kisses Finn again, and Kurt takes Puck’s distracted state to his advantage and guides Finn’s hands to Puck’s ass. Finn takes the cue and squeezes, forcing a muffled expletive moan from Puck. Finn briefly flutters the hand nearest Kurt in the air and then moves it to Puck’s mohawk, tugging at it. Kurt shifts to the edge of the bed, trying not to jostle the pair. Finn quickly flips them, his towel getting lost in the shuffle, Puck crashing into the bed, with Finn on top, and Puck squeaks his surprise. 

Finn pulls his lips from Puck’s and grins at him. “That actually sounds like a really good idea about now”. Kurt notices Finn’s voice is incredibly husky, indicating how aroused he is, but it also has the effect of heightening Kurt’s own arousal. His breath hitches in his chest for a second, as he drops his towel and opens the drawer of the bedside table for condoms and lube.

The condoms seem heavy in Kurt’s hand and he is tempted to ditch them. He’s known since Key West how Puck and Finn feel about him, he’s also known since then what they feel for each other and what he feels for Finn. And while he was not able to say he loved Puck in Key West, Kurt is able to say it now, almost 5 months later. But 5 months doesn’t seem like very long and although Kurt has reason to suspect that none of them have been with anyone else but each other for the last 5 months, it is not a conversation they’ve had.

It’s a conversation that we should have though, soon Kurt muses. If none of us have been with anyone since we got together in Key West, then maybe in December, we’ll all go get tested and if that comes back clean, we can forgo the condoms- if everyone is in agreement that we’re not doing things with anyone else.  
“Are you alright KK?” Finn’s voice is soft and his hand warm on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt looks over at Finn and Puck who are wearing matching concerned expressions. “Sorry” he apologizes. “I think I just got lost in my own head for a moment --remembering that trip to Key West.” It’s not exactly a lie and it helps get things back on track. Kurt lays down next to Puck, propped up on one arm, and hands the lube to Finn.

“I love you Noah” Kurt says easily. Puck’s eyes flick close for a second and then he huffs out a breath. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that from you Kurt” he responds.

“I love you guys too” Finn declares serenely as Kurt watches him opening Puck.

“We--oh god—we love you—ah—too, Dork” Puck counters.

“Always have, always will” Kurt acknowledges. Kurt trails his fingers over Puck’s chest, stopping to briefly toy with his nipple ring.

Puck grunts appreciatively and his body jerks slightly. “I think he likes that Kurt” Finn chuckles—because they know what it does to Puck.

“Might like this better” Kurt offers as he bends his head to the side so he can see both Finn and Puck in his peripheral vision. He flicks at the ring with his tongue, flipping it a couple of times before capturing the whole nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Finally, Kurt tugs the ring between his teeth.

“Fuck Kurt” Puck growls. Kurt sees Finn opening the condom, rolling it on and slicking himself. He moves up and captures Puck’s mouth in a kiss before Finn pushes in. Puck bites at Kurt’s bottom lip as Finn enters him and Kurt swallows his moans of pleasure.

“Hot, hot, hot, oh my God, so hot” Finn chants. Kurt jerks his mouth away from Puck’s and looks at Finn over his shoulder.

“Puck or me or me and Puck?” he teases.

“Unnh, all of the above” Finn moans before Kurt shifts slightly and kisses him this time.

“I love --love watching --the two of you” Puck pants between Finn’s thursts.

Finn pulls back from kissing Kurt, gasping for breath. “Touch him Kurt, please, I’m so close” he whines. Finn leans in to pepper kisses all over Puck’s face and neck, trying to slow his breathing to a more normal pace.

Kurt pours a little of the lube into his hand before he wraps it around Puck’s cock, sliding it up and down his length, trying to match Finn’s thrusts. When Finn begins kissing the one side of Puck’s neck, Kurt moves to the other, licking from his collar bone to behind his ear. Puck mewls and quivers beneath them. “So close, so close” he whimpers over and over.

Finn pushes himself back up, away from Puck’s neck, each thrust now punctuated with a gasp of pleasure --Kurt knows Finn is just as close so he swipes his thumb over the tip of Puck’s cock and then leans in and blows a puff of air across it. As Kurt is pulling away, he feels Puck spill over his hand and hears him whine Finn’s name, stretching it to several syllables. Kurt watches as Finn’s posture stiffens, his eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck me Puck” he exclaims.

Kurt has barely released Puck when Finn all but collapses on top of him, panting heavily. Kurt goes to the bathroom to get a warm wet cloth to clean up with. When he returns, Finn’s breathing is almost back to normal and he watches as Finn noses at Puck’s ear, “love you Puck” he hears him say. Puck turns his head slightly and kisses Finn on the forehead, “love you too.” Kurt waits until Finn pulls out of Puck and removes the condom before he offers the cloth to Puck. When he is done Puck offers it to Finn who has crawled back onto the bed- pushing Puck in between him and Kurt.

Puck reaches out for Kurt, his hands landing on Kurt’s hips, pulling him close. “Hey babe” he smiles.

“Hi Noah.” Kurt leans in and kisses Puck softly. “How is it the two of you get hotter and hotter? Just when I think I’m used to the idea of you and Finn together like that, you guys take my breath away again” he whispers.

Puck chuckles softly. “You’re one to talk, Kurt” he replies softly as he noses at Kurt’s neck.

Kurt lolls his head back a bit and Puck dives in, licking a stripe from his collar bone to behind his ear. Then he sucks the lobe into his mouth and nibbles at it before trailing a series of wet, open mouthed, mark making kisses down the path he had earlier travelled. Kurt keens at the attention; Puck has a fantastically talented mouth and he and Finn both have come to memorize Kurt’s body and how it responds. Kurt is already so close though, that Puck’s ministrations are almost tortuous.

“Please Puck, oh yeah -- stop that, please – oh, so close” Kurt stammers, trying to pull Puck off his neck.

“Well I never would have thought I would enjoy the sight of Puck with my boyfriend considering everything we went through in high school, but damn, maybe we were just doing it wrong” Finn teases. “Maybe we shoulda had the girls in on this Puck.”

Kurt squeaks in protest and Puck pulls off his neck to turn to Finn. “You would never have done this with me and Quinn or Rachel” Puck scoffs but then he cocks his head to the side. “Well, maybe you would have, but they never would have been down with this between me and you.”

Kurt, growing more and more indignant with the conversation, huffs loudly behind Puck.

Finn’s eyes are twinkling with mischief as he crawls over Puck to Kurt. “Nah, I think this only works with the three of us. I just didn’t know how awesome it could be. Seeing someone else kiss the girls didn’t turn me on no matter who it was. Apparently it’s just Kurt. Maybe it’s seeing anyone kiss Kurt” Finn muses.

“How’d it make you feel watching Blaine kiss Kurt” Puck says from behind Finn.

Finn blushes slightly and ducks his head mumbling.

“What’s that Finn?” Kurt teases.

“I said, it might have turned me on, a little, but it wasn’t hot like this. And I often just wanted to pull him off you. Not because I was jealous or anything” he finishes.

Puck scoffs, “Of course not.”

“And I never wanted to rip out Rachel or Quinn’s eyes” Kurt supplies.

Finn’s voice drops lower, “you never have to worry about that again KK. I’m yours now, always.”

Kurt passes the lube to Puck and leans in to kiss Finn. Their usual kisses are chaste and tender to begin with, but tonight, they are both needy with desire. Their lips press insistently, their teeth clash, their tongues twist at each other. Kurt moans into Finn’s mouth and he reaches behind him to grab the condom and hand it to Finn.

Finn wrestles his mouth from Kurt’s and rips into the condom package before sheathing Kurt’s cock. He leans in to kiss Kurt once more before he flips over, onto his hands and knees for Kurt. Kurt can see out of the corner of his eye, Puck’s surprised reaction.

Kurt’s voice is wrecked when he asks, “are you sure?”

“Yes, please” Finn begs and before he can finish, Kurt is already pushing into him. Finn moans and shifts his hips, taking Kurt in a little further, a little quicker.

“Fuck” Kurt swears.

“Yes- yes” Finn pants as Kurt grips his hips harder.

Puck tilts his head into kiss Finn. “Dork” he murmurs before pressing their lips together. Kurt sees Puck reach down and grab Finn’s cock, trying his best to stroke him in time with Kurt’s thrusts. Puck stops kissing Finn, gets onto his knees and reaches his other hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek and kiss him. “This is so hot, watching you pound into him like this babe” he whimpers.

Kurt’s rhythm begins to falter and his breathing hitches a little more. “Fuck Finn, so tight like this” he gasps before he slams into him one more time and collapses against his back.

Puck twists his wrist just at the end, and then Kurt knows that Finn cums all over Puck's hand while he whines Kurt’s name like a plucked guitar string. Finn collapses his arms, let’s his legs relax as Kurt hangs onto him. He turns his head and kisses Kurt’s forehead, “I love you KK” he sighs, his breathing still rough.

“Love you too” Kurt mumbles as he squeezes Finn in his arms just a little more.

Puck is there, with a warm wash cloth to help clean them up and disposes of the condom since Kurt is all but asleep draped over Finn. Finn and Puck ease Kurt onto the bed between them. Kurt is turned towards Finn and when his eyes flitter open he smiles at him sleepily.

“Sleep now KK” Finn whispers, as he shifts and places an arm under Kurt, pulling him closer, Kurt’s head on a pillow over his upper arm. Kurt feels Puck snuggle in behind him and watches as Finn’s eyes sparkle as they meet Puck’s. Finn’s other arm comes across Kurt’s body and although he can’t feel Finn’s hand, he is sure it is resting somewhere on Puck behind him. Kurt’s eyes close and he hears Finn whisper to Puck. “Tomorrow, we will definitely send Blaine and Sebastian a box of chocolates.”

“Sure thing dork, whatever you want” Puck replies lazily.

Kurt doesn’t even open his eyes, “Am I really worth just a lousy box of chocolates?” He feels lips, warm, tender but insistent on his and a voice warm in his ear.

“You’re worth all the chocolate Kurt, and then some.”


	3. It's a Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A package arrives at Dalton for 'Blaine and Sebastian Warbler'. 
> 
> Sebastian and Hunter ponder the gift and it's senders. Blaine talks to his brother Cooper, and discovers a couple of new things about his ex. 
> 
> Blaine and Sebastian decide they are fine just the way they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd- all mistakes are my own.

Sebastian is conferring with Hunter about the latest Warbler practice when the school secretary, Miss Anastasia Chernetsky rounds the corner into the Warbler practice room.

“Mr Smythe, so glad I caught you” she exclaims as she stops in the doorway, a package in her hands even though they are in the school, on a Saturday. 

Sebastian catches Hunter checking out the young secretary. Her pale skin, dark hair and green eyes are lost on Sebastian but he can see Hunter’s interest in her red pencil skirt falling just below her knees, her white fitted blouse, the top two buttons tantalizingly ignored, a navy blazer with the red ‘D’ Dalton insignia like their own and her red crocodile print heels. The heels add a good 3 inches to her already impressive female height but still make her fall short of either Hunter or himself. “And what can I do for you today Miss Chernetsky?” Sebastian piles on the charm. He finds it ridiculous that the staff refer to the student’s so formally and that the students all call the staff (teachers especially) by their first names behind their back.

Anastasia thrusts the package in her hands towards Sebastian. “This was delivered this afternoon, addressed to a ‘Sebastian and Blaine Warbler’,” she says almost apologetically. “I do believe the intended recipients are in fact Mr. Anderson and yourself.”

Sebastian takes the package and looks over at Hunter who just shrugs. Sebastian shakes it and hears a plastic kind of a rattle. He opens the envelope and slides out the card. His perfectly groomed eyebrows raise as he reads the card out loud, “Thank you. From Finn and Puck.”

Anastasia looks at Sebastian critically, “Did I make a mistake? Do you not know who these are from?” her voice is flooded with panic. 

“I’m sure it’s ok” Sebastian reassures. “Blai-Mr. Anderson will most likely know who it is from.”

Anastasia looks satisfied with that answer and turns to walk back down the hall, her high heels click-clacking on the marble floors. Hunter quickly strides to the doorway and watches her walk away. “There goes the future Mrs. Clarington” Hunter says as she disappears from sight and he turns back to Sebastian. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes at his friend. “Whatever you say, Hunt.”

“So no idea who the mysterious Finn and Puck are? And why they are sending you and Blaine a thank you?” Hunter asks as he steps back into the Warbler practice room. 

“No, but Blaine probably will. I swear to God that boy knows half oh Ohio” Sebastian smirks. He sniffs at the package. “Smells sweet, sugary,” he explains. Sebastian slides a slim finger under the wrapping on the package, tearing a corner off. Sebastian examines the package critically. “I think it’s a box of chocolates” he says as he rips of the remaining wrapping. “It is a box of chocolates.” 

“Weird” Hunter offers as they walk out of the Warbler’s practice room, closing the large oak doors behind them, Hunter stopping to lock the door. Hunter follows Sebastian through the halls of the school, out into the courtyard and across to the junior/senior dorms. Hunter had requested at the beginning of the year that all of the Warblers be given rooms in a block together and paired up as roommates and that is how Sebastian ended up with Blaine as his roommate, with Hunter and Thad across the hall. Even the single freshmen and two sophomores on the Warblers live on the 3rd floor of the junior/senior dorms with their teammates. 

As they walk into the dorms, Nick and Jeff come up to them. To anyone who know Jeff and Nick, it is common to always see them together, joined at the hip. It’s almost a sign of trouble to spot one of them alone. “So my parents are out a masquerade ball tonight”, Jeff starts. 

“Which means party at Jeff’s” Nick finishes, holding his hand out for a fist bump. 

Jeff shakes his head at his roommate and best friend. “Warblers only plus 1 each please, I don’t want it getting too out of hand.” 

“Sure” Sebastian mumbles, still puzzling over the box of chocolates. “I’ll see what Blaine says but I don’t remember anything we might have had planned.”

“Sounds good boys” Hunter praises as they climb the steps to the third floor. 

“Are those chocolates for Blaine?” Nick coos. “Is it your guys’ anniversary or something?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “No, the chocolates are for both Blaine and I- a thank you of sorts. From a Finn and Puck? I don’t know but I’m hoping Blaine will.” Sebastian shrugs his shoulders.

“Finn and Puck” Jeff repeats. “Why do I think I know those names?” 

Nick cocks his head to the side, “I know, right, they sound familiar.”

Jeff stops on the stairs, making the others pause, “Wait- isn’t Kurt’s step-brother named Finn?”

Sebastian looks at Jeff, “Princess has a step brother?”

“Yeah, yeah” Nick nods along. “He was the really tall one, taller than you even I think Seb, that was dating the small Jewish girl. They always sang lead together.”

“Oh,” Sebastian smirks, remembering how he had tried to blackmail the small Jewish girl into dropping out of regionals by threatening to leak photoshopped naked pictures of her boyfriend, Finn, on the internet. 

“Wasn’t Puck the one with mowhawk?” Nick adds as the group begins to climb the stairs again. 

“I think so,” Jeff agrees. 

Hunter raises an eyebrow at Sebastian. He’s seen videos of the New Directions since they are the competition but he hasn’t met any of them. “Any idea why members of our competition are sending you chocolates?”

Sebastian shakes his head as they enter the third floor. “I am pretty sure they graduated last year- there are only a handful left from the videos I’ve showed you Hunt.”

“Still- I’d be careful about those chocolates” Hunter warns. 

“We’re leaving at 6 to set up, party starts at 8” Jeff says to Hunter and Sebastian when he and Nick reach their room and enter, promptly shutting the door behind them. 

Sebastian reaches his door and twists the knob, expecting it to be unlocked since Blaine had left at the end of Warbler practice to come back to their room. Sebastian doesn’t notice Blaine is on the phone and he immediately begins questioning Blaine. 

“Do you know a Finn and Puck?” Sebastian asks Blaine as he walks into the room. “And do you know why they would send us a box of chocolates?”

“Just a second Cooper, Seb is freaking out about something here,” Sebastian hears Blaine explain. 

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks as he places a hand comfortingly on Sebastian’s arm. 

“This box of chocolates, Blaine. It was addressed to ‘Sebastian and Blaine Warbler’ from a Finn and Puck. I don’t think I know anyone named Finn or Puck, or at least not ones that would want to send me and you chocolates.” Sebastian offers the gift tag to Blaine. 

“The only Finn and Puck I know are from the New Directions. Finn is Kurt’s brother and Puck is Finn’s best friend” Blaine explains. “But I’m not sure why they would send us chocolates” Blaine says as he takes the lid off the chocolates and pops one into his mouth. “Yum- these are good.” Blaine keeps chewing and then swallows. “Want to know something funny- Shit Cooper’s on the phone- but anyhow really quick, Cooper was just telling me he ran into Kurt, Finn and Puck last night in Los Angeles. What a coincidence right?”

Sebastian shrugs and places the chocolates down on his bed before walking over to his closet and sliding his jacket, tie, shirt and shoes off. Blaine goes back to his conversation with Cooper as Sebastian pulls on a mustard color sweater and then sheds his uniform slacks for a pair of dark washed jeans. Sebastian tries not to eavesdrop on Blaine’s conversation but as he turns around and goes to sit on the bed next to Blaine he sees Blaine is looking at something on his phone and then he hears Blaine squeak.

“Wow, Kurt is dating Puck? Or, oh my god, is he with Finn?” Blaine asks Cooper. 

Sebastian snorts and shakes his head. What he remembers of Puck and Finn, they were not playing for the same team as Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine and even if they were, Sebastian would be more inclined to see the two friends together than either of them to be dating Kurt and he could never see Kurt dating two guys at the same time, not to mention the fact that Kurt and Finn are step-brothers. 

“Well...” Blaine clears his throat. “I guess the box of chocolates makes a little more sense now.”

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow at Blaine, but Blaine just waves him off with a dismissive hand until he finishes his conversation with his brother. 

“So, the chocolates were from Finn and Puck?” Sebastian asks. 

“I think so” Blaine replies softly. 

“Any idea why killer?” Sebastian asks, concerned with Blaine’s demeanor. 

“My guess is to thank you for breaking up Kurt and I, and to me for giving Kurt a reason to dump me” Blaine offers.

“That seems a little insensitive, for them to celebrate Kurt’s misfortune” Sebastian skoffs.

Blaine opens the message app on his phone and shows the photos Cooper had sent him to Sebastian. “Kurt doesn’t appear to mind. Cooper said they’re happy.”

“I don’t believe it” Sebastian shakes his head. “Princess with both of them? I mean are they even gay? And isn’t Finn his step-brother?”

“Yeah, he is,” Blaine chuckles, “but you know, Kurt fixed up their parents in an attempt to get closer to Finn.”

“Wow,that’s... that’s dedication” Sebastian declares. 

“And Finn and Puck became weirdly protective of him once he came back to McKinley,” Blaine states. “But Kurt and Finn have always had a strange closeness, even once Kurt and I started dating. But Finn was always dating girls at the time, Rachel, Quinn, back to Rachel. I mean Finn was even engaged to Rachel.”

“I’m still more inclined to believe that if Finn and Puck are now playing on our team, they are with each other and not with lady gayface. And I can barely see Kurt being enough for one guy let alone two” Sebastian states. 

Blaine scoffs at him. “I know Kurt isn’t your favorite person Bas, but you guys aren’t so different really. Take it from someone who knows both of you very well.”

“Why Killer, are you implying I might like a threesome?” Sebastian smirks.

“I’m not implying anything Bas,” Blaine chuckles into his shoulder. “I know I wouldn’t be able to count to ten before you’d have someone else in here with us if I gave you the green light.”

Sebastian shifts on the bed and looks over at his boyfriend, eyes wide, “Are you giving me the green light Killer?”

Blaine gently pushed Sebastian back onto the bed and slowly crawled up his body, a devilish grin on his face. “You see Seb, I’m kind of the jealous type. Definitely the possessive type. And despite my dapper and charming personality, I don’t play well. with. others” Blaine punctuating each of the last words with a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, chin and nose before devouring his mouth. 

When they broke for air, Sebastian smirked, “You know what Killer, apparently, neither do I.”


End file.
